Awkward By Morning
by TFLN Twific Contest
Summary: "Uh, Bella? What does this text from Jasper mean?" She cocked her head and eyed her husband in speculation. "Just how much do you remember about last night?" A Texts From Last Night Contest entry.


**TFLN Contest**

**Title: **Awkward by Morning

**Summary: ** "Uh, Bella? What does this text from Jasper mean?" She cocked her head and eyed her husband in speculation. "Just how much do you remember about last night?"

**Pairing: **Emmett/Bella, Edward/Seth

**Prompt(s) used: **(845): What hospital were we in last night? Insurance needs to know

and  
(519): and by charming I mean he has a horse cock.

****Disclaimer: ****The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Awkward by Morning**

The insistent, annoying beeping of his phone finally dragged him reluctantly from sleep sometime late in the morning. He groaned when the bright sunlight hit his barely-opened eyes, and he dragged a massive hand down his face in an effort to either wake up further, or possibly go back to sleep. His phone beeped loudly once more, giving him little choice in the matter.

He reached blindly to his left, hoping his phone was sitting on the nightstand where he usually left it. Of course, it wasn't there. He nearly knocked the lamp off and did manage to send a glass to the floor before his fingers encountered an intriguing piece of lace and silk.

A muffled moan beside him brought his attention to an enticing stretch of pale flesh and lush brown hair as his wife burrowed deeper into the king-sized comforter she was hoarding. "Get your phone, Em," she whined. Bella was _not_ a morning person.

The whole bed jolted as he sat up and swung his feet down to the floor, stretching with another loud groan. "Any idea where my phone is, babe?"

One small hand worked its way from the navy and grey cocoon, pointing in the general direction of the window. "Check your pants, Em. I think you threw them over there somewhere."

His head was pounding as he shuffled his way to the window, only slightly surprised to find his jeans draped over the curtain rod, letting the sun through the normally dark drapes. He didn't remember everything about the night before, but he did know his wife was especially eager to get to bed.

Maybe it was the leftover alcohol in his system, or the fact that it just plain didn't make sense, but he read the text from his brother at least three times before turning to his wife. "Uh, Bella? What does this text from Jasper mean?"

Bella wasn't the least bit hung over, since she couldn't drink at all. She was still extremely disgruntled with her brother-in-law though, and she frowned as she read his text- _What hospital were we in last night? Insurance needs to know.- J_

Of course he would text Emmett before asking his own wife. Jasper was so whipped. She was sure that Alice knew every detail of the incident, down to the make and model of the now-desecrated blender. Though Bella wouldn't hold her breath on getting a new one any time soon.

She cocked her head and eyed her husband in speculation. "Just how much do you remember about last night?"

Emmett was starting to worry. He was pretty sure he'd nailed his wife the night before, based on the panties decorating his nightstand and her beautiful nude body in their bed. He knew he'd had a bit too much to drink, but his parents had offered to watch the kids, and their friends and siblings had come over for a rare grown-up night of fun.

He thought back to the start of the night. He'd been late getting off work, and half their guests had already arrived when he finally made his way home. Bella was laughing with her best friend, Rose, as they mixed virgin drinks for themselves. They were finally both pregnant, and Rosalie had a smile that wouldn't stop.

Rose had met her husband, Jake, when Bella finally convinced her to go to the police about her abusive ex-boyfriend. It was a long, sometimes turbulent courtship, but Jacob had eventually won her over with his gentle words and easy smile.

After their marriage, Rose and Jake had struggled with getting pregnant, while Bella and Emmett had the opposite problem. After their second accidental pregnancy, their friends and family liked to tease them, saying that Bella would get pregnant if Emmett sneezed on her.

Now, after eight long years with many awkward, pain-filled conversations between them, Rosalie was celebrating her twelfth week of pregnancy, right behind Bella at eighteen weeks. The wedge that had formed between the two best friends was slowly being chipped away with the shared experience.

Emmett kissed both ladies—Rose on the forehead, and Bella a bit more passionately—and left them both giggling in the kitchen as he made his way to the den. Jacob was there, along with Emmett's brother, Jasper, and Emmett settled himself on the sofa between them. He hadn't seen his sister-in-law yet, but he knew Alice was hovering somewhere in the wings, disapproving as usual.

The next few hours passed in a blur of drinks, snacks, and more arrivals. Bella's family showed up—her step-sister, Leah with her husband, Paul made themselves at home right away, while Seth slipped away upstairs somewhere.

The wheels began turning in Emmett's mind as he slowly pieced together the fragments of memories. "Babe? Was Edward here?"

Bella grinned and nodded, pulling him back toward the bed to speak to him in a conspiratorial tone of voice. "Mmhmm, he was. And he still is…"

Emmett had always had a soft spot for Alice's baby brother—in fact, he sometimes felt the only thing positive that Alice brought to the family was Edward. He'd been in middle school when Alice and Jasper were married, and they had all watched him grow from a shy, awkward youth to the handsome, charming young man he was today.

Edward had turned to the Cullen family for support when his own parents and sister didn't take too well to his coming out. Edward Masen, Sr. was absolutely appalled that his only son was gay, though he used much more derogatory terms than that. Elizabeth just cried a lot and made sure that Edward felt her disappointment. They didn't go so far as to throw him out, but they ensured that his home life was especially miserable.

Alice made the mistake of bringing up the situation at a Cullen family dinner once, one of the first that Bella had attended as Emmett's new girlfriend. The girls had spoken tentatively and were trying to find common interests, when Alice pulled that small bit of ground out from under them.

When she began to complain about the fact that her brother suddenly decided he was gay, Emmett didn't even try to hold Bella back. It wasn't just the fact that Bella's own stepbrother was the very definition of 'out and proud,' or that Bella volunteered weekends at the local LGBT youth home, but just the sheer gall that Alice had to talk so demeaning about her own flesh and blood. There was no amount of backtracking that was going to save Alice and Bella's fledgling relationship.

Over the years, Edward was more welcome at family gatherings than Alice, who actually wore the Cullen name. After meeting him, Bella had all but adopted him as well, helping him get through those last years of high school and encouraging him to follow his dreams across the country to attend college at Dartmouth.

Despite the closeness of the Cullen and Swan families, Seth and Edward had never had an opportunity to meet until just a few weeks earlier. Seth was away at college while Edward was in high school, and the older boy moved back home around the same time Edward left. The timing had just never been right.

In the bedroom, Bella was pressing her breasts against Emmett's back and kissing his neck in an attempt to pull him from his hangover. He felt his cock stirring and turned to pull his beautiful wife into his arms. "You're really horny aren't you, baby? Last night and this morning too?"

He pulled her around to straddle his lap, pausing a moment to admire her small round belly and large breasts. He loved the upgrades that always came with Bella's pregnancies.

Bella giggled as the coarse scruff on his cheeks tickled her sensitive skin when he lowered his head to kiss along her collarbone. "Yeah, except you passed out on me last night," she chided, laughing. "You really can't hold your liquor like you used to."

Emmett froze, his eyes widening in shock. He couldn't believe he'd wasted a free night with no kids and he didn't even get laid. "Oh, that's it!" he growled, standing up with his petite wife wrapped around his large body. "We're doing this _now_."

Always careful, Emmett turned and tossed her onto the bed, cushioning her fall with his large, steady hands. His breath caught for a moment when she looked up at him from her under long, thick eyelashes, her brown eyes hooded with desire.

He once again lowered his head to her chest, covering her breasts with wet, open-mouth kisses as he made his way down her body. Bella moaned and arched into his touch, even more responsive than usual due to her pregnancy hormones.

Her legs fell open wide with barely a nudge as he settled himself between them and lowered his face to his favorite destination. She pried her eyes open and looked down to see his wide grin and deep dimples as he looked up at her. "Hey, babe."

She felt her eyes roll back in pleasure at the first swipe of his tongue through her folds—though he paused just short of her clit—and he answered her frustrated growl with a deep chuckle. "Patience, patience," he teased her, lowering his mouth to taste her again.

Bella's hands tangled in his dark curly hair and tugged sharply. "I was patient last night, now get up here and fuck me!"

Emmett, however, refused to be dissuaded, slipping in one finger, then two, just to be sure she was ready for him. She couldn't help pressing her hips against his hand, writhing against his familiar touch. When he finally took mercy on her and moved his mouth back to her clit, her whole body shuddered gratefully with her release.

She smiled lazily when his face moved back into her view. "I'm sorry I left you hanging last night. I'll make it up to you now."

Bella laid there, practically boneless after her intense orgasm, and allowed Emmett to pull her hips to the edge of the bed. He stood in front of her, one hand gently stroking her inner thigh, and the other gripping his cock, ready to push into her. At her gentle nod, he dove into paradise.

"Oh, yeah. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm never drinking again—not if it keeps me feeling you like this. Damn, babe." He kept up a steady stream of curses as he thrust his hips against her, working her body as only he knew how, and slowly building that fire in her once more.

When she finally felt like she had some strength back, she lifted her legs up to wrap around his sculpted hips. "Come on, big guy. Let me ride you now."

Emmett's dimples made another appearance as he sprawled out on the bed and held his hands out to help Bella climb on top of him. This was a view he would never get tired of.

Bella rolled her hips, raising herself and lowering while Emmett's large hands helped her keep a steady pace. He groaned when one hand snaked down to touch herself as she rode him, and he bit his lip trying to hold off his release until he could feel her once again tightening around him.

She fell forward to collapse on his chest, and he pulled the sheet up to cover her so she wouldn't get too cool as their breathing slowly began to calm. Now that he had cleared his head, so to speak, he remembered the strange text from Jasper.

"So, uh, what was the hospital thing my brother was asking about?" Emmett questioned as he ran his hands through her tangled hair and down her back. He was addicted to his wife's incredibly soft skin.

Bella frowned and raised her head, resting her chin on her arm as she gazed at her husband. "You still don't remember?" When he shook his head in the negative, she began to fill him in. "Well, we had pizza, and some more snacks, and plenty of alcohol, but Jasper decided he _needed_ to make Alice a margarita."

Emmett snorted in derision. Of course Alice needed something more or better than what was offered to the rest of them. She always said jump and Jasper would ask how high. Emmett teased him about it, but made sure that his relationship with Bella was more equal than that of his brother and sister-in-law.

"He raided the kitchen while Rose and I were distracted, and the next thing we knew he had my favorite Christmas dish towel wrapped around his bloody hand." Bella frowned more as she remembered that. Those were two things she would need to replace, and Jasper didn't even really apologize about the towel—he just giggled and said he thought it would be okay since it was already red.

"Anyway, Rose decided to take Jacob home, and she offered to drop off Leah and Paul on the way. I got stuck driving your drunk ass and Jasper to the emergency room while Alice went to look for Edward." Emmett smiled at the evil gleam in Bella's eye as she thought back to what her sister-in-law must have walked in on. "Let's just say that Alice didn't stick around long, and she looked a bit traumatized when she met us at the hospital."

Emmett got random flashes of memories as Bella described Jasper's drunken attempts at charming the nurses. He apparently told them he was a vampire, and that blood didn't bother him at all. Of course, he promptly passed out as soon as they began to clean his hand for the stitches, but he was never one to stay down for long.

Bella had her hands full keeping Emmett out of the medical supplies, and Jasper on the exam table, so she finally decided to text her brother and see what was keeping him and Edward. _Seth, where are you? - B_

His response, while not entirely unexpected, was still enough to shock her in her distracted state. _I don't think you want to know that. I'm with Edward, and we're not wearing any clothes at the moment.- S_

Bella's cheeks were flushed as she recounted the story the next day in the relative safety of her bedroom, but Emmett's booming laughter was enough to wake the other occupants of the house.

Two doors down, two sets of bare feet were tangled together in the borrowed bed. Seth's jet black hair was fanned out on the pillow, and he absently brushed a few loose strands away from his face as he woke slowly.

It didn't take him long to realize he wasn't alone in the bed, and his arms tightened around the younger man whose head was resting on his chest.

Edward's pale flesh contrasted beautifully against Seth's darker skin in the dappled light from the window, and he couldn't keep his hands out of the other boy's messy reddish hair. He was just so damn beautiful.

Seth felt his cock respond immediately when Edward shifted his leg in his sleep to brush against it. He was a little surprised he still had the ability to get it up after all the use it'd had last night.

Seth had been wound up for the past few days—each date with Edward left him longing for more, and the boy was a major tease. Seth knew Edward would probably torture him through the party at his sister's house, so he went to the gym for a workout before coming over to Bella and Emmett's.

The grueling pace did little to relieve the stress he was feeling, so he took a chance on beating one out in the shower upstairs. Edward was waiting for him when he came out, eyes gleaming with lust as his gaze narrowed in on the prize. They never made it out of the bedroom.

Edward had commented several times on the intense chemistry between the two of them, and they discovered that that chemistry led to some intense physical reactions in the bedroom. Seth replayed flashes of Edward's face looking up at him from his knees, his cheeks flushed and rosy lips wrapped around Seth's cock.

After discovering Edward's extremely talented mouth, Seth had bent him over the desk and introduced him to his own talented fingers. He made a mental note to buy Bella a new vase for the desk—it had only cracked a bit when they knocked it off, but he knew how particular she was about her things. He just hadn't been thinking about that when Edward looking back over his shoulder with those gorgeous green eyes.

Thinking back on the night before, Seth couldn't hold back a chuckle at the memorable, _pleasurable¸ _evening. Despite what he had been told, he'd been completely smitten when he finally met Edward, the boy his step-sister had taken under her wing while Seth was off at college.

Charlie—Bella's dad—had insisted on throwing a graduation party for Edward out at the beach in La Push, and Seth was fairly sure the world stopped turning the minute he laid eyes on the tall, fair boy with the voice of an angel.

Bella introduced them with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, but neither man even knew she was there. They had spent the evening talking, and almost every day together since that night, but they were taking their relationship slowly since they had so many mutual friends and family to risk losing if something were to go wrong between them.

It all came to a head the night before, and they spent a spectacular evening alone, while everyone else partied downstairs. Seth was grateful that they had managed to find their way under the sheets when Edward's bigoted sister poked her head in the door, but he couldn't resist teasing Bella when she texted him to check in on them.

Another text had his phone buzzing from the table beside him, and Edward squirmed when Seth reached over him to grab it. _Might want to get dressed—Emmett's excited.- B_

"Edward," Seth whispered, not sure what kind of mood his lover would be in. He'd dealt with Bella's morning grouchiness for more years than he cared to remember. Edward looked like he might be just as touchy.

Edward moaned as he rubbed his face against the delicious stretch of skin beneath him, wanting nothing more than to burrow down beneath the covers and not move the rest of the day. The night before had exceeded all his wildest dreams, and he was so grateful that Seth agreed to take that next step with him.

"Eddie, come on, baby. We need to get up." Seth spoke louder, running his hand down Edward's back to soothe him. "Unless you want Emmett to get a view of that gorgeous ass, you might want to put some clothes on."

Seth sat back against the headboard after pulling on his discarded boxer briefs, watching that sexy ass in question move frantically around the room. Edward's jeans were missing, and Seth's were way too big for him to borrow, so the resulting search was entertaining to watch.

Seth's phone buzzed again, this time with a message from Emmett. _Way to go, kid! I knew you'd tap that!- E_

Seth was torn somewhere between shock and amusement. He'd been around Emmett long enough to be used to his brother-in-law's sometimes crass brand of humor, and he decided to fight fire with fire.

_Yeah, thanks, Em. You never told me he was so… charming - S_

_And by charming, I mean he has a horse cock- S_

Edward leaned over his shoulder as Seth burst out laughing, and his horrified shout joined Emmett's through the house.

_"SETH!"_

Well, breakfast was bound to be at least a little bit awkward…

* * *

**Hosts' note: Please support this author with a review! Remember not to hint at the author's identity, should you happen to know it, as this will lead to disqualification.**

**Thank you for reading! Voting for the contest opens on September 17th.**


End file.
